Ten things you didn't know about
by Myene
Summary: An on going drabble series about the Harry Potter characters. I pick one, and then tell you ten things you didn't know about them before. Some funny, some sad, some just a bit...odd. Will be listed as in-progress, but each chapter is a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1 Severus Snape

**Ten things you didn't know about Severus Snape**

1. Severus' favorite color isn't black, its butter-cup yellow. He only wears black because it's far too hard to get potions stains out of butter-cup yellow.

2. Severus thinks Draco is a bitchy little momma's boy and has secret dreams about kicking him across Hogwarts like a football.

3. Severus' best friend in Hogwarts was mousy little Alice Hardcastle.

4. Severus begged Alice not to go into Auror Training. He said it was because he was afraid she would die.

5. He didn't say that it was really because he was afraid he would be the one to kill her.

6. Severus isn't mean to Neville because he's an evil bastard. He is mean to Neville because he wants him to fail potions. If he fails, he can't be an Auror.

7. On the night that Neville's parents were tortured, Snape was there. He kept trying to convince the other Death Eaters that they should kill the Longbottoms, not torture them.

8. Years later his persistence in not torturing the Longbottoms would make Bellatrix doubt his loyalty.

9. Alice Longbottom was found holding her son in her right arm and part of a broken gold chain in her left hand.

10. Snape always carried three things on himself. A picture of Lily, his Slythern prefects badge, and a broken gold chain with a small looking glass pendant.

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.


	2. Chapter 2 Molly Weasley

**10 thigns you didn't know about Molly Weasley**

1. Molly finds the twins as funny as everyone else, she just realized that if she laughed at them then Ron and Ginny would become pranksters too.

2. Molly understands just as much about Muggles as Arthur does, but pretends otherwise because he has so much fun explaining Muggle things to her.

3. Molly thinks gnomes are cute, so she hasn't closed up that hole in the fence yet.

4. Molly was afraid Percy was a Squib because he didn't show any magic until he was nine when he put a binding hex on the twins, tying them up in the yard so they would leave him alone.

5. Molly isn't a house-witch, she has a job as a hex and jinx breaker at a local wizarding antique store.

6. Molly was offered the D.A.D.A. job for the 92/93 school year, but declined because she thought it would be too hard on her children.

7. Molly has invented three jinxes since leaving Hogwarts.

8. Molly is the only person to beat Mad Eye Moody in a duel. (post creepy eye)

9. Molly doesn't realize that Lucius Malfoy just snuck past the wards outside her house and into her kitchen.

10. Malfoy doesn't realize that Molly had a second set of wards on her kitchen and that she has just taken her wand out.

* * *

Written long ago, pre-DH. I was nearly right too.

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.


	3. Chapter 3 Arthur Weasley

**10 things you didn't know about Arthur Weasley**

1. When he was six Arthur wanted to be a Muggle fireman. To help learn this new important skill he did his first magic, and _Incendo_ charm on the shed outback.

2. Upon finding that fire was _hot_ he abandoned his dream and went to go flick acorns at a toddler Lucius Malfoy.

3. After that day he was never allowed near the shed again. Or near matches.

4. He was 10 years old when he first went out into the Muggle world. One of his uncles took him to the London Science Museum.

5. While at the Museum he saw a display on electricity. However, his glasses were in need of a new prescription at the time and he read the display sign as being about 'eckeltricity'

6. Despite spending most the day at that one exhibit he never truly understood the concept. So the next year when he boarded the Hogwarts train he tracked down a Muggle-born named Ted Tonks and asked him what eckeltricity was.

7. Ted said he had no idea what eckeltricity was. None the less Arthur stayed in the compartment with Ted.

8. About half way thru the ride to Hogwarts a girl came into the compartment with hair the color of a sun set. She asked if she could stay in the compartment because Lysandra Nott had kicked her out of the compartment that she had been in.

9. The boys agreed and Molly sat down. She sat across from Arthur. As they rode thru the country side Arthur watched the sun sparkle off of Molly's hair and thought that maybe that was what eckeltricity was.

10. After the winter ball, when he and Molly were 15, they snuck out into the gardens around Hogwarts. Arthur held Molly close to him, their breath frosting in the cold December air. Molly turned around in his arms, looking up into his eyes. She leaned forward, bringing her lips up to his. As they kissed for the first time Arthur changed his mind. Eckeltricity wasn't the way the sun played off the hair of his Mollywobbles. Eckeltricity was what he felt when he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.


	4. Chapter 4 Slytherin House

**10 things you didn't know about Slytherin House**

1. Slytherin House has its own dictionary. Among the entries in the dictionary are the words "Maliment (N): A complement given in the mannor of a Malfoy.", "Sevcasm (N): Sarcasm given in a style that delivers both an obvious insult and a hidden complement. Most effective when used in a baritone British voice." and "Gryffindork (N): Idot."

2. After the end of VWI, in as equal numbers as possible, Slytherin students train in both Light and Dark magic. This way one side can always bail out the other.

3. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was the last Slytherin Head Boy until 2024-2025 school year when Albus Severus Potter was awarded the badge.

4. In the left most corner of the common room, behind the tapestry of Eric-the-Mad, forth brick up and firth brick from the corner is a brick made of obsidian rather than granite. When taped in a 3-5-3 pattern while humming "Greensleeves" it shows the teachers lounge.

5. Unlike other dorms, the boys and girls are not divided into separate rooms. The only room divisions are by year. This is so Slytherin boys learn to resists 'feminine wiles' and the Slytherin girls learn to combat 'manly protection'. Sex in the dorm rooms is strictly forbidden by Slytherin tradition.

6. They have sex in the well furnished 'storage' rooms off the common room.

7. Slytherin has its own research library. It is full of dark and light magic books along with the essays of the Slytherin students of past years that were grated E- or better. Blackmail material is not storied in this library.

8. Blackmail material is stored in the Blackmail cubby to the right of the fire place. It contains materials about any non Slytherin people currently in Hogwarts and notable still living graduates.

9. There are two passwords to the Slytherin common room. One is the common password, known to teachers and students alike, the other is a password know only to current Slytherin students and the head of house. When the common password is given charms activate to hide the blackmail cubby, 'storage' rooms, and Slytherin research library. These charms can only be deactivated by the other password.

10. After the end of the of VWII a new catch phrase became popular among the students. When an older student failed to best a younger student at something it became known as 'pulling a Voldemort'.

* * *

A/N: I see you all adding me to your favortes, don't forget to add yourself to my reviews!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

A/N: Thank you to tambrathegreat. Her stories, the 'Slytherin Redemption Series' (wich are also most awesome) were the insperation behind the the #1 fact about Slythern.


	5. Chapter 5 Eckeltricity

**10 things you didn't know about Eckeltricity**

A/N: This story is closely related to "10 things you didn't know about Arthur Weasley" (ch 3 of this story)

1. When Arthur Weasley, the founder of eckeltricity, was ten an uncle of his took him out into the Muggle world to the London Science Museum. It was there that Arthur first saw a display on electricity. However, his glasses needed a new prescription, so he thought it was on eckeltricity

2. He spent the next year combing Muggle libraries for information on eckeltricity. Finding nothing he decided to ask the first Muggle-born he could find on the Hogwarts express.

3. Upon boarding the Hogwarts express Arthur cornered the first Muggle-born he found, Ted Tonks, and asked him what eckeltricity was. Ted said he had no idea what eckeltricity was. Nonetheless Arthur stayed in the compartment with Ted.

4. About an hour into the ride a girl came into their compartment. She said he name was Molly and asked if she could stay in their compartment with them, because she was being harassed by her third cousin Lysandra Nott.

5. The boys agreed and Molly sat down. She sat across from Arthur. He spent the rest of the ride describing eckeltricity to Molly and Ted. Ted suggested that Arthur was actually talking about electricity, but Arthur insisted that the sign had said eckeltricity.

6. Molly rolled her eyes at the boys and took out one of her books. As they rode through the countryside Arthur watched the sun sparkle off of Molly's hair and thought that maybe that was what eckeltricity was.

7. After the winter ball, when Arthur and Molly were fifteen, they snuck out into the gardens around Hogwarts. Arthur held Molly close to him, their breath frosting in the cold December air. Molly turned around in his arms, looking up into his eyes. She leaned forward, bringing her lips up to his. As they kissed for the first time Arthur changed his mind. Eckeltricity wasn't the way the sun played off the hair of his Mollywobbles. Eckeltricity was what he felt when he kissed her.

8. After graduation Arthur pulled Molly off to the side. Molly had been hoping that this would be _the_ moment for her, but was disappointed when Arthur started to go on about eckeltricity again, and how it was all around us and in everything. She had heard this all many times before and so she was surprised when Arthur got down on one knee, holding out a small golden band to her. Molly started to cry when Arthur told her; "You are my eckeltricity Molly Ginevra Prewett, without you my life is dull and grey. Will you marry me?"

9. Arthur managed to use the word eckeltricity seventeen times in his wedding vows.

10. When his son, Bill, was born he though that Molly must have given some of her eckeltricity to their little baby boy, because Bill and Molly were the most beautiful things in the world and he loved them both deeply. As each of Arthur's children were born he thought the same thing, finally deciding that each child was a different sort of eckeltricity. Bill was adventurous eckeltricity. Charlie was wild eckeltricity. Percy was calm, steady eckeltricity. The twins were chaotic eckeltricity. Ron was depictive eckeltricity that you didn't see if you didn't know it was there. Ginny, his darling little miracle, was fiercely independent eckeltricity, just like his Mollywobbles.

* * *

**SPECIAL REVIEWING BONUS!: The 10th reviewer (total, nto just this chapter) gets to pick the next subject I write about for the '10 thigns...' stories. (As I have several other '10 things...' done atm, their pick will not be the next posted, but I will post it after the others). So, be sure to name a person, place, political group or magic subject in your review if you want a chance! (If you pick someone/thing that I already have done, I'll let you know and you can repick). I will do the same for the 15th review if it happens to get that high before the my next post.**

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

A/N: And thank you to tambrathegreat who helped me go over this chappie to maek sure it souned right. Her stories, the 'Slytherin Redemption Series' (wich are also most awesome) were the insperation behind the the #1 fact about Slythern House fact in the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 MadEye Moody

**10 things you didn't know about Mad-Eye Moody**

1. When Moody was in school he was quite the ladies man. He dated, among others, Melania Macmillan, Irma Crabbe, Dorea Black and Athena Bruke.

2. He once told Bellatrix Black that her grandmother (Irma Crabbe) always gave him a 'fun time' when they were in school.

3. It was after that statement that Bella took a peace out of Moody's nose.

4. Moody doesn't use a wooden leg for some sort of war time martyr statement, he use a wooden leg because the curse that took is real leg prevents any magical treatment of that wound.

5. Moody was the last Slytherin Head Boy until 2027-2028 school year when Albus Severus Potter was awarded the badge.

6. In Moody's will left his flask to Harry and his magical eye to 'unborn baby Tonks-Lupin'. He left his wooden leg to Voldemort, with instructions stating that it should be delivered to Voldemort by shoving it up a certain place that would cause rather uncomfortable results.

7. As it was impossible to get to Voldemort at the time of Moody's death the leg was owled to Malfoy Manor along with a bottle of oil.

8. The box containing Moody's eye (and a hunk of tree it was stunk in) was given to Andromeda to give to her grandson upon his majority.

9. Harry was given the flask at his wedding to Ginny by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

10. Much to everyone's surprise the flask was still full of Moody's drink. Much to everyone's shock the drink was not Firewhisky but muggle Kool-Ade.

* * *

**SPECIAL REVIEWING BONUS!: The 10th reviewer (total, not just this chapter) gets to pick the next subject I write about for the '10 thigns...' stories. (As I have several other '10 things...' done atm, their pick will not be the next posted, but I will post it after the others). So, be sure to name a person, place, political group or magic subject in your review if you want a chance! (If you pick someone/thing that I already have done, I'll let you know and you can repick). I will do the same for the 15th review if it happens to get that high before the my next post.**

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.


	7. Chapter 7 Albus Dumbledore

**10 things you didn't know about Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

1. Albus' nick name when growing up was not Al. It was Percy.

2. Despite what one would think, Albus is not color blind. He just has no since of fashion.

3. Albus is the founding member of the WCRMP, AKA "Wizards who like Colorful Robes with Moving Patens" Club.

4. Albus became Supreme Mugwump by defeating the old Supreme Mugwump.

5. This was not done via a vote or intellectual debate. The Supreme Mugwump is decided by a game of strip poker. The game is played every four years and ranks are based on who has the most clothing after 100 rounds. Each person starts out with 5 clothing items, including knickers.

6. Albus signs all his orders to the Hogwarts house-elves with "The barmy old codger"

7. In his will Albus left Severus a bag of Lemon Drops.

8. Albus buys his robes from "The AmAzInG Store of Techno-Colored Robes"

9. Each year on new years day Albus placed a bouquet of Pink Carnations, Cattails, Bluebells, Ferns, Yellow Zinnia, Purple Hyacinths, Red Chrysanthemums and a signal Red Rose on his sister's grave.

10. Each year, on the aniversy of Ariana's death, two bouquets of flowers appear on Albus' grave. At dawn the same bouquet Albus would place on his sister's grave suddenly appears along with a note saying "For Her". At dusk the second bouquet of Sweetpea, Peonies, Marigolds, Oleander, and Yellow Zinnia appear beside the first bouquet with no note.

* * *

**SPECIAL REVIEWING BONUS!: When you review be sure to include a name of a person, place, political group or magic subject in the HP universe that you like. I will pick one review per chapter at random (some times the first review, some times the last. Or maybe ill pick the most creative answer, who knows!). As I have several other '10 things...' done atm, the pick will not be the next posted, but I will post it after the others. (If you pick someone/thing that I already have done, I'll let you know and you can repick). ****REMEMBER! Put your choice in your review!**

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.


	8. Chapter 8 Lucius Malfoy

**10 things you didn't know about Lucius Malfoy**

1. Lucius has a recurring nightmare about a giant red squirrel throwing acorns at him.

2. Once Lucius and Narcissa were engaged he gave Narcissa a small Narcissus flower pendent necklace.

3. He had charmed the pendant to a mirror that he owned. The charm allowed him to see where she was at all times and who she was with.

4. Because she never took the pendant off, it also let him see into the girl's shower room. He always considered it a very nice view.

5. When Lucius inherited the house after his father's death he put up anti-squirrel wards.

6. A few days after Draco had learned to crawl Lucius was left alone in the house with he new son. Having no idea what to with a baby, he simply put Draco down on the sun porch as he read the morning paper. When Lucius looked up a hour later little Draco was no place to be found. After a frantic search he found Draco crawling down the dirt road that led to the main gates.

7. After that, Lucius attached Draco to the porch with a leash charm. When Narcissa came home ad saw that her 'fragile little Drake' was on a leash she hexed Lucius' hair purple and locked him out side for the rest of the day.

8. The first night that Draco was at Hogwarts Lucius had a dream in which giant green squirrel were attacking Draco and flinging snakes at him.

9. The next morning Lucius sent Draco steep-by-steep instructions on how to put up anti-squirrel wards.

10. The night after the return of the Dark Lord Lucius had a nightmare that the Dark Lord had charmed his skin to a bright red color and was throwing poison filled acorns at him.

* * *

A/N: To find out why Lucius has an Acorn phobia, read "10 things you didn't know about Atrhur Weasley"

**SPECIAL REVIEWING BONUS!: When you review be sure to include a name of a person, place, political group or magic subject in the HP universe that you like. I will pick one review per chapter at random (some times the first review, some times the last. Or maybe ill pick the most creative answer, who knows!). As I have several other '10 things...' done atm, the pick will not be the next posted, but I will post it after the others. (If you pick someone/thing that I already have done, I'll let you know and you can repick). ****REMEMBER! Put your choice in your review!**

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.


	9. Chapter 9 Twins part A

**10 things you didn't know about Fred and George (Universe A)**

1. Just after each twin was born Arthur put a bracelet on their arms. One was purple, the other was blue.

2. According to Weasley family tradition, babies are not named until the first time they are taken home. So, at the hospital the twins were known and Purple Twin and Blue Twin.

3. After they got home and were named, Molly placed each twin in baby rompers with a F and G on the chest of the correct twin.

4. This letter fashion trend continued until the twins were three. It stopped because Molly had caught the twins trading shirts a number of times, so no one knew who was who anymore.

5. The Twins always knew who they were. Gred and Forge.

6. When the twins first saw Ickle-Ronnie they thought he was a broken toy. After all, he was the same size as some of their toys, but just cried and smelled a lot, so that must mean he was broken.

7. The Twins always believed the Percy owed them something because it was their actions that showed everyone that Percy was magical, not a squib. Percy did not agree.

8. At the sorting ceremony the twins try to pull the name change prank. After five minutes (and repeated banging of head on table by Percy) the hat finally told the twins that they could be in what every house they wanted, because he wasn't allowing them anyplace near him.

9. After Fred died George did not spiral into depression, or anything of that sort. After all, the twins were just a split soul to start with. The only difference was that both parts of the soul were now in George, rather than just half.

10. When Fred Jr was born George started to make a baby section of WWW pranks. Color changing pacies, bibs that spit food back at you, diapers that fall off randomly, and baby booties that play random songs when you walk in them.

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

I know this is about a week late, but I was sick! And then my muse got eaten by my cat (BAD KITTY) and I had to wate for the mail man to dilver the new muse.

This is the Universe A because I am doing a Universe B (I guess you can call it AU, but I call it 'reading too many psychology books') as I think they twins show major signs of Psychopathy (No, realy, go look up "Hare's Psychopathy Checklist-Revised (PCL-R)")

Next chappie in a week!


	10. Chapter 10 Alice Longbottom

**10 things you didn't know about Alice Longbottom**

1. Alice was best friends with Severus Snape in school. She always thought that Lily was too harsh with him after the 'm-blood incident'. After all, if she had just been humiliated in front of the entire school her temper would be a bit short too.

2. She always knew the real reason Severus didn't want her to become an Auror, but she felt that she had to do it anyway.

3. When she graduated from Auror training she received a package wrapped in Slytherin colors. Inside was a small looking glass pendant on a golden chain.

4. Alice never liked Frank's mum. She thought that the dowager Lady Longbottom was far too overbearing, and that perhaps her husband had died just to get a little peace.

5. When Alice found out that she was pregnant she sent off two owls then called her husband. One owl went to Sola Lovegood, the other to Severus.

6. Severus sent back the owl with a small vial of purple liquid and a note. The note said that it was anti-Cruciatus Curse potion and that it would protect her and the unborn child for 2 and ½ years each, or five years for a non-pregnant person. Sola sent her a baby mobile with butterbeer corks hanging from it, 'to protect the baby from Nargles'.

7. Alice and Lily were in the same post birth recovery room. When a nurse came in to get baby boy Longbottom's full name, Neville Anguis Longbottom, Lily flinched.

8. In the first feeding after Neville was brought home, Alice put the purple potion into his baby bottle for him to drink.

9. The first time Neville saw someone blow a bubble-gum bubble he started to giggle and bounce up and down. From then on the site of a bubblegum wrapper would make him smile.

10. When the Death Eaters came to torture them and she saw that Severus was among them she felt betrayed. After the first Cruciatus Curse she looked him in the eye. She expected to see the same manic look in his eyes as the other Death Eaters had, but she saw only horror. As she lowered her eyes from his she saw him mouth the word 'potion'. She looked over to the corner that they had tossed her baby boy, and then Severus understood.

* * *

Anguis is latin for snake (in astronomy, the constellation Draco, or Hydra, or the Serpent.)

I know, its been a while, but I have a dozen more 10 things done, so thats 3mths worth of updates!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

A/N: This story is related to "Ten things you didn't know about Severus Snape (CH1 of this story)


	11. Chapter 11 Scorpius Malfoy

**Ten things you didn't know about ****Scorpius Malfoy.**

1. When he was nine, Scorpius decided he wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

2. When Scorpius told his father that he wanted to be in Hufflepuff, the Malfoy Pater fainted.

3. After his father recovered, Scorpius explanted that he wanted to be in Hufflepuff because no one ever suspects the puffies when something goes wrong.

4. Upon hearing this, Scorpius' father went from looking white as new snow to white as a sheet (that is, his normal coloring.)

5. Scorpius holds the record for longest sorting, 23 minutes, 39 seconds. The previous record had been held for nearly 200 years by Joseph Weasley, who unsuccessfully tried to argue the sorting hat out of putting him in Hufflepuff.

6. The Hat put Scorpius in Gryffindor, because he showed the stubbornness of the brave hearted founder.

7. Scorpius' father wouldn't get out of bed for 3 days after he learned of the sorting.

8. After much consideration, Scorpius decided that Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. After all, he could always blame things on a Weasley.

9. He wrote his father the day after he was sorted, outlining his new 'blame it on a Weasley' program. His father wrote back that Potters were also good for blaming things on, and since he shared his dorm with one it would make it even easier to do so.

10. Scorpius wrote his father back, agreeing with the basic idea, but pointing out that since the Potter of his year was in Slytherin it was easier to stick to the girl Weasley that was in his house. Scorpius' father didn't get out of bed for a week after that letter.

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

A new 8 part drabble serries on Luna will be put up starting friday (posted once a week, already finished so it is a WIP w/ an ending done), stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12 Rowena Ravenclaw

**10 things you didn't know about Rowena Ravenclaw**

1. When Rowena was fourteen she went on a yearlong 'noble experience', as was the tradition of the magical community at the time. The 'noble experience' was seen as a final test for a magical child. If they were able to transfigure, charm, summon or brew the needed coinage, clothing and other items needed to pass at the court of the king for a year then they were considered fully trained adults and ready for apprenticeships.

2. Rowena not only passed, but she caught the eye of Edmund while at court. What she thought of as a love match ended suddenly only a few months after it started in 944, when Edmund left her to marry Æthelflæd of Damerham.

3. Rowena once wrote of Edmund, her departed lover, "He spent a summer by my side…he filled my days with endless wonder…he took my childhood is his stride, but he was gone when autumn came…and still I dream he'll come to me, and we will live the years together…but there are dreams that cannot be."

4. After she was spurned Rowena left the Muggle world forever. It was at this time she started to develop her intense dislike for Muggles, namely Muggle men.

5. In 956 she took on a sixteen year old apprentice named Salazar Slytherin. Despite her efforts, he would not share her beliefs on Muggles.

6. In 967 she and Salazar, her new husband, were approached by another couple, Helga and Godric, about starting a school for magical children.

7. In 971 the school opened for 107 students, including a Muggleborn named Ethelred, who was the grandson of Edmund. When Rowena looked at Ethelred she couldn't help seeing his grandfather.

8. In Ethelred's sixth year Rowena started an affair with him.

9. When Salazar found out about the affair he stormed thru the castle, and when he found Grodic and Helga outside the common hall he yelled: "That mudblood who is fucking my wife will be expelled or I'll kill him"

10. After her lover was expelled from the castle Rowena found that she was pregnant. As she and Salazar had black hair and brown eyes, and her lover light brown hair and green eyes, it was thought that it would be easy to tell who the father was. When a brown haired green eyed girl was born, Salazar left the school never to return.

* * *

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

A new 8 part drabble serries on Luna is up starting with updates every friday (posted once a week, already finished so it is a WIP w/ an ending done), stay tuned!

**_I have disabled Anon reviews for the time being. I do not like being unable to respond, and I have gotten 7 anon spams today alone, and am tired of having to screan every anon I get._**


	13. Chapter 13 Salazar Slytherin

**10 things you didn't know about Salazar Slytherin**

1. Salazar came from a long line of druid priests.

2. When the Followers of the One God came to the island Salazar's father was part of a delegation of those who practiced the old ways who went to meet with the followers of the One God.

3. At thirteen Salazar became his tribe's High Priest when his father did not return from the meeting.

4. In 956, when Salazar left his tribe to learn the Roman Magic, he gave the High Priest hood to his younger brother, Saeran.

5. Salazar did not return to his tribe for over twenty years. When he did he found that his brother had bred discontent and hatred towards the One God and his followers.

6. Salazar wanted nothing to do with his brother's quest for vengeance and once again left his tribe.

7. In 997 Salazar meat a beautiful young woman with dark hair and green eyes in a tavern. After buying her a drink she told him that she had run away from home in an attempt to escape her bitter mother.

8. Fearing to leave such a beautiful, naive, young girl on her own in the tavern Salazar invited her back to his nearby house. She stayed for several nights. She never told him her name.

9. A week after Salazar meet the young woman, a middle aged noble man came into town looking for her. The man said his name was Baron Bayler, and that he had been sent by the girl's mother to retrieve her.

10. Salazar buried the girl under a headstone inscribed with "Here lies an unknown girl. She fled into my arms with hopes of safety but found none"


	14. Chapter 14 Remus Lupin

**CH13 IS UP, SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE MISSED CH13 BECAUSE IT WAS ORIGNALLY AN A/N, NOT A CHAPTER. IT IS NOW A CHAPTER**

* * *

**10 things you didn't know about Remus Lupin**

1. When he was little, shortly after he had been bitten and transformed for the first time, he asked his daddy; "Was I named after the wolf puppies 'cause I was suposta be one of them?"

2. Remus has an older brother named Gaius. Gaius used to play with his baby brother all the time, despite the age gap. After Remus was bitten, Gaius wouldn't stay in the same room as him.

3. Remus was seven the last the he saw Gaius. Gaius left the family home shortly after graduating Hogwarts.

4. This was not the last time Gaius saw Remus however. Gaius saw Remus three more times.

5. The sorting hat wanted to put Remus in Slytherin. Remus argued against this, saying that if anyone found out he was a werewolf being in Slytherin would only 'prove' that he was dark and shouldn't be at Hogwarts. The hat suggested Ravenclaw next, as that was a well thought out argument, but Remus insisted on Gryffindor.

6. Remus never disliked Severus Snape per say…but his bathing habits made it hard for the werewolf's sensitive nose to be around.

7. In Remus' Sixth year, during a Hogsmeade weekend in March, Death Eaters attacked the village. One of the Death Eaters focused in on Remus and his friends but they were able to escape.

8. Remus lost his first job when a Death Eater attacked him and destroyed his workplace. The owner of the shop could not afford to rebuild.

9. On September 17th; 1981, there was a large Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley. Remus along with the rest of the Order responded to the attack. Remus was responsible for the capture of two minor Death Eaters and the killing a Death Eater that seemed to focus on him.

10. On September 19th; 1981, Remus buried his brother Gaius.

* * *

1 update every day this week, then next week is back to the normal wen. updates.


	15. Chapter 15 HouseElves

**10 things you didn't know about House-Elves**

1. House-Elves always have twins. This is to insure that the family of the sire and of the dam each get something from the breeding arrangement.

2. Dobby's twin is Winky. That is why he tries to take care of her.

3. Dobby always spit in drinks that Master Lucius ordered. It is one of the reasons he had to punish himself so much.

4. Shortly before Draco left for Hogwarts Dobby bred the Parkinson House-Elf, Billie. The resulting offspring were meant to serve Draco and Pansy once they left Hogwarts.

5. When a House-Elf becomes too old to work it retires to a teaching role for young House-Elves. Unless you were a Black family House-Elf, then you became a wall fixture.

6. After birth, House-elf children are sent to a communal school to learn until their Master calls on them. Most times they are not called upon until their young owner moves out of his or her parent's house, or until their sire or dam has retired or died.

7. Because it is traditional House-Elf attire, the gift of a pillow case is seen as an insult in the wizarding world.

8. House-Elves rarely outlive their Masters. A House-Elf who does will go mad if it is not clamed within seconds of its Master's death.

9. Hogwarts House-Elves are unique in that they are not bound to a person, but to the land that Hogwarts is built upon. They are also more able to have willing relationships rather than just being bred as other House-Elves are.

10. After the war the dead Hogwarts House-Elves, including Dobby, were buried along the border of the Hogwarts land, so that they could continue to guard in death what they fought for in life.

* * *

**The 85th, 90th, 95th and 100th reviewers of this story will be able to not only give me a '10 thigns' topic, but the one they give me will be posted next! N/B, this will last untill review 100, and if I happen to hit 2 land mark numbers in one chapter, they will be posted int the order of review. (I.E. If I get reviews #85 and 90 today, then I will psot #85's story the next day, and #90 the day after).**

**BE SURE TO INCLUDE A '10 THINGS...' TOPIC IN YOUR REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T AND YOU ARE ONE OF THE MAGIC NUMBER I WILL JUST GO ON TO THE NEXT REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16 Narcissa Black

**For review winner #85 ****lilyre****, who was actuly #94, but the actual #85 was a review for an earlyer chapter...hehe.**

**

* * *

**

**10 things you didn't know about Narcissa Black**

1. Narcissa's nick name growing up was not Cissy, nor was it Narcy. Her nickname was Nancy.

2. The Black family got its name from an old curse placed upon the family line. Those whose magic had affinity with dark magic would have black hair. Those who had no affinity with dark magic would have the original family hair color, blond.

3. Narcissa was the first blond haired Black in six generations. This was a great disappointment to her family.

4. The sorting hat wanted to put Narcissa in Hufflepuff. The hat said that her loyalty to a family that saw her as a disappointment would only be appreciated in the house of the badger.

5. When Narcissa tearfully argued for Slytherin house, the hat consented to her placement among them, but warned her that the dark magic present in the house that she sought would not change her into a dark Black, that it would merely wither her soul.

6. At the start of her fifth year, when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin she was immensely jealous of her little cousin. He had had the courage that she lacked; he was able to be himself. She would never speak to Sirius again.

7. At fifteen, when her engagement to Lucius Malfoy was announced, she gave Lucius the traditional groom-gift of a silver pinky ring.

8. Narcissa enchanted this ring to connect to a crystal ball, so she could see him and his surroundings whenever she wished. Following tradition, Lucius kept this ring on all the time. Narcissa rather enjoyed the view of the boy's shower room.

9. The day before she graduated she received a message from the headmaster, asking her to report to his office. When she got there Dumbledore was no were to be seen. To her surprise, the sorting hat spoke to her, recalling their conversation of many years ago. The hat reminded her of what her true house should have been, and asked her if Slytherin had been all she wanted.

10. Face blank, Narcissa turned away, trying to exit the room before any tears could fall. After seven years alone in a house that did not suit her, her soul had withered and died, just as the hat said. Before she could leave the hat called out "You will have a son. Love him, treasure him, protect him from his blood line, and he shall be your salvation!" Face streaked with tears, she turned to look at the hat one more time, and then fled back to the dark abode that had been her prison.

* * *

**Despite the numbers, i'm still lookign for a reviewer # 95 who leaves a 10 thigns topic...so, basicly, the first person who reads the A/N, follows directions and reviews wins, hehe. **

**The 95th, 100th, 105th and 110th reviewers of this story will be able to not only give me a '10 thigns' topic, but the one they give me will be posted next! N/B, this will last untill review 100, and if I happen to hit 2 land mark numbers in one chapter, they will be posted int the order of review. (I.E. If I get reviews #95 and #100 today, then I will post #95's story the day after tomarrow, and 100th's the day after that).**

**BE SURE TO INCLUDE A '10 THINGS...' TOPIC IN YOUR REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T AND YOU ARE ONE OF THE MAGIC NUMBER I WILL JUST GO ON TO THE NEXT REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17 Draco Malfoy

**For becoolbeme, winner #90**

**

* * *

****10 things you didn't know about Draco**

1. Draco is extremely allergic to Tryptophan, and has a very limited diet because of it.

2. Draco's middle name is Sotirios.

3. When Draco was seven he first saw the Cruciatus Curse. He spent the entire night in his mother's arms crying from seeing it.

4. At the Quidditch World Cup, after Draco taunted Potter and the rest, he went out of the woods to watch the Muggle baiting. Before the Death Eaters Apparated out, Draco saw a lock of blond hair on the wizard that was torturing the little girl.

5. Draco didn't leave his room for nearly a week after he got home from the Quidditch World Cup.

6. Once he did leave his room, he couldn't stand to look his Father in the eyes. He couldn't match the warm loving eyes his father showed him with the cold eyes of the blond haired Death Eater.

7. When Draco's father sent him instructions for anti-squirrel Draco started to think that his Father may be, as the Muggles say, "Nutty as a fruit cake". At least, that's what Draco hoped.

8. The night after Draco took his Dark Mark, and for several nights after, he drank until he passed out.

9. Draco knew Harry was following him, and hoped he would be stopped before it was too late, as he lacked the courage to stop himself.

10. After the war ended Draco refused to speak to his father, who he blamed for everything that happened. He spoke only to his mother. For despite everything that happened, he knew that he had done everything that he did to save his mother. No matter the dark deeds that he committed he was able to hold onto the light that his mother's love had given him. A light that kept away the true dark of his father's legacy. A light that was his salvation.

* * *

**ONLY ONE REVIEW WINNER SPACE LEFT! MAKE SURE TO LEAVE YOUR '10 THINGS' TOPIC IN YOUR REVIEW INCASE YOU ARE LUCKY NUMBER 110!**


	18. Chapter 18 Hagrid

1. Hagrid was a small baby, weighing in at only 10lbs 3oz…well; its small compared to what he was later.

2. After Hagrid's mother left, he and his father moved to the Merlin Royal Forest Reserve, where his father was appointed the Royal Guardian of the Forest.

3. At five years old and 6'3" tall, Hagrid started to help his father on the Royal Reserve. Three days after he started helping his father, Hagrid saved his father from a rampaging Darcorn.

4. When Hagrid received his Hogwarts letter he originaly did not plan to go. He saw no reason to learn "city boy wand wavein' and pommy manners".

5. It was not until a visit from the newly appointed Professor Kettleburn that Hagrid saw a reason to go to Hogwarts.

6. On the train to Hogwarts he met the wild haired and un-mannered Scottish urchin named Minerva, a third year who liked to hex those who dared to call her 'Minnie'. She took one look at the gangly country boy that was Hagrid and knew he would be trouble, and made friends with him before the train had stopped. After all, trouble always leads to adventure!

7. In the middle of first year Hagrid and Minerva were caught trying to buy a dragon egg from a hag in the Hogshead. When asked why they wanted a Dragon egg of all things they replied: "Because it's a _Dragon_!!"

8. In Hagrid's second year he and Minerva were once again caught out of bounds. This time it was because they had a betting book going on the underground troll wrestling that Hagrid fought in. The book was found to have over 150 betters, including one 'APWBD'.

9. In the hour between Hagrid being 'captured' as the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and when the Aurors came to the school Minerva transfigured a spare umbrella into a replica of Hagrid's wand and then hid the actual wand for him in a old room on the 7th floor that she had found. She later helped Hagrid assemble his new 'umbrella'.

10. At Hagrid's funeral in 2037 Minerva was seen to tearfully lay a pink umbrella on his grave. If one had looked closer they would have seen a tear spattered note attached to it. If you could read around the tears you could see a simple message, "To all our trouble, it was always an adventure"


	19. Chapter 19 Bellatrix Black

1. Bellatrix was born at 6:66 A.M. on All Hallows Eve. She was a slim baby of 6lbs and 3oz, with a full head of midnight black hair. Her first action in the outside world was to bite the hand of the medi-witch that was trying to clean her.

2. Bellatrix was two when her sister Andromeda was born. When her new sister was first brought home Bellatrix would toddle over to her and run her pudgy fingers through her sister's hair as the new born slept.

3. Bellatrix was four when her youngest sister, Narcissa, was born. When Narcissa was brought home Bellatrix asked her mother why Narcissa was deformed. When her mother asked what Bellatrix meant by deformed she pointed to the corn-silk blond hair of the infant.

4. Bellatrix was six when she decided that it was her job to fix her sister's deformity, and started on a lifelong quest to 'fix' the littleist black sister. Her first attempted ended poorly when the black ink stained the silk pillow that her sister rested on.

5. Bellatrix was eight when she first met her cousin Sirius. She deeply resented the dark haired one year-old, as he had taken her place as the Black Heir. The first night of his visit she tried to smother him with his pillow, but was caught by a house elf.

6. Bellatrix was ten when Regulus was born, and her last hope of Black Heirship was torn away. In the last year before she went to Hogwarts she tried to trick Sirius into thinking that his little brother was to replace him, and that if he didn't want to be sent away her should kill the whelp while her could.

7. Bellatrix was twelve when she met Rodolphus, one of the new first years. She thought he was a sniveling, week chinned, no-lip dunce. In other words he was perfect for her, someone that was easy to control. Only a few weeks after Rodolphus' sorting Bellatrix managed to convince the boy to tell his parents that he had found a pure-blood woman of the proper age and breeding that he wished to marry.

8. Bellatrix was fourteen when she first met the Dark Lord. She spied on him and the other adults at their meeting that was held after a party in their house. When she heard him speak parseltongue she flushed. When he started to torture his followers with Cruciatus Curse she moaned. When he killed one of his followers in a fit of rage she had the first orgasm of her young life.

9. Bellatrix was sixteen when she told her father that she would take the Dark Mark. Far from being pleased as she thought he would be he was furious as he told her that it was a mans place to fight, and that her husband would be the one to take the Mark as she stayed home and nurtured his heirs that she would produce for him.

10. Bellatrix was eighteen when she took the Dark Mark on her wedding night. She and Rodolphus were marked in the same night, right as they fulfilled the ancient wedding night contract.

* * *

ETA: Yes, I know, there is no 6:66AM or PM. But for Bella, even the fate of Time gives us a hint.


	20. Chapter 20 Hermione's Mom

1. Jean Robinson was five the first time she made her alarm clock explode.

2. After several more alarm clock explosions her parents realized that something was seriously wrong with their little girl. So, in the early morning of a cold September day they took her to the only person they thought could help her, their Vicar.

3. The old village Vicar saw what the problem was right away, and sent the daemon-childe and her parents running from his church. Before slamming the doors on the distraught couple he threw a crumpled page with a smeared address written on it. The address was for a Reverend T. Riddle.

4. They arrived in the dead of night at the house of Rev. T. Riddle, their daughter was layed down on the floor on the opposite side of the room from where they sat down. Jean was left in the care of Rev. Riddle From September 19th 1955 to October 31st 1955.

5. After Rev. Riddle exorcised 'the devil' from Jean she was listless, prone to stareing off into space and long periods of silent crying. The Robinsons were told that this was because Jean was a good, God fearing girl who was trying to come to terms with what 'the Devil' had made her do.

6. On July 31st, in the summer after Jean turned eleven, an owl came to her house and sat outside her window all day. Jean thought she saw something tied onto the owl's leg, but told no-one. She always remembered that owl and its odd behavior.

7. In 1973, at the age of 23, Jean met another young medical student by the name of William Granger. They dated for three years and became engaged to wed on the day after they graduated. Just a little over three years later their daughter, Hermione Jean Granger was born.

8. Hermione was four years old the first time she made the kitchen clock explode. Jean saw the entire thing.

9. After that day, Jean never invited her parents over to the house, or let Hermione visit them alone. Over the years she stopped calling them, until the only communication she had with her parents was a card at Christmas.

10. The summer after Hermione turned eleven Jean checked the trees around her house every morning for owls.

* * *

A/N I made Hermione's mother 10 years older than Harry's parents...'cause I wanted to.


	21. Chapter 21 Morsmordre

1. Voldemort invented the _Morsmordre_ on March 11th, 1948. It was a celebration of the death of Myrtle Macomb, his first kill.

2. Abraxas Malfoy and seven other men of fitting pure blood status were the first to receive the Dark Mark via _Morsmordre_. When Voldemort later changed the spell to carve his mark into his followers from _Morsmordre_ to _Edrmorrsom _he told his first eight followers it was because only they were worthy of his original spell.

3. If _Morsmordre_ is cast at a person it will have no visible effect, however it is thought that the spell takes away a large portion of the victims lifespan. Abraxas Malfoy and the other seven to get the _Morsmordre_ mark all died before they were eighty of causes normally associated with the very old.

4. Voldemort cast _Morsmordre_ on Draco Malfoy the night he returned from his mission to kill Dumbledore.

5. If cast in the daytime, _Morsmordre _will turn the sky to black in the surrounding area for at least 100 yards.

6. The color of the _Morsmordre_ spell effect is indicative of the casters feelings towards Voldemort. Green is loyalty, Red is betrayal, Blue is reverence, and Yellow is blind obedience.

7. The one of Voldemort's left hand always had the honor of casting the mark during a raid, or the raid leader if Voldemort was not present.

8. Snape never cast's the _Morsmordre_ spell, saying that if his wand were to be checked it would give him away. After Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts Snape had to be careful of when he was sent on raids, and what position he took on them.

9. According to Luna, the elusive Erdromsrom Fairy is present at all castings of _Morsmordre_.

10. To use this spell is to bite into Death.

* * *

A/N: Hardest one I've done yet! Yes, depending on what source you like, Myrtle was not his first i'm goign by the Lexi and the wikis because those are the dates most people use, and I dislike leaving A/N longer than my story, heh. Also, her being first will play into atleast 2 other stories, maybe 3.


	22. Chapter 22 Minerva

**A/N: Now, for my review competition. The 150th, 160th, 170th, 180th,etc, review will get a '10 things…' of their choice. They can choose to have one I have listed above sooner, one on a new topic, OR one on a different fandom (like Greg House, or Dexter Morgan, or Vanyel Ashkevron, or any other fandom.) If I do not know the fandom, or the author has asked for no fanfiction of their books, I'll ask you do pick a new one, but I read tons and like crime-drama, so pick one of them. Also, if we can get permission from the author, you can pick someone from another fanfic (like tambrathegreat's Draco from her Slytherin series, or Les Dowich's Snape from the Snape Cycle). **

**The winning '10 things' will be put up within a week (if it's a Harry Potter) or when I finish any research for a non-HP fandom, or when I finish the story for a HP fanfic charter.**

**IF YOU ARE THE LUCKY REVIEW AND DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHOICE FOR YOUR PRIZE I'LL SKIP YOU AND GO ONTO THE NEXT. So don't forget!**

Also! For those who asked me what the note Minerva left Hagrid said, I told you it would be in this. It turns out it just wouldn't fit in, so if you go back to Hagrid's '10 things..." you can see what the note reads now.

* * *

1. Minerva Dougall was born in Newtongrange, Scotland. Her father was a coal miner, as was his father before him, as all other men in the Dougall family had been and would ever be. Her mother was the squib daughter of a mine owner who had been disowned after falling in love with a worker. Almost from the cradle Minerva was told that she too would be a coal miner's bride.

2. When she was seven years old one of the mine owners, a 'lowlander', came to visit the mine. Minerva's younger brother, Vulcan, was runing in the street when he bumped into the lowlander. As the man raised his walking stick to hit the young boy for daring to touch him, Minerva did her first bit of accidental magic, a stunning curse, to defend her brother.

3. The lowlander turned out to be her maternal uncle, who had come to the mine to find a reason to fire her father. After the magic her uncle took Minerva and her brother from her family. He told his sister that he would "be back the next time you whelp, to take such a gifted child away from your squalor".

4. Minerva and Vulcan were taken to the family estate in Northumberland. Both were left in the care of a nanny and were told they would not socialize with the family until they became civilized. The four year old Vulcan quickly succumbed to the adult influences and soon left his old life behind. As he lost his accent he started to call his uncle and aunt 'father and mother'. Every when Minerva tried to remind him of has Ma and Da Vulcan would start to cry. Just before Vulcan turned five Minerva tried once more to remind him about his 'true family'. Rather than crying, this time Vulcan ran to his uncle.

5. The next month Vulcan was sent to Mowden Hall School, an all boy boarding school. After that point Minerva resisted all attempts to tame her, and acted every bit the wild urchin she had been.

6. When Minerva was eleven she received her Hogwarts letter. The family was reluctant to let her go; worried that she may disgrace the family with her commoner habits. It wasn't until her grandmother pointed out that she may tame with other children around to 'show her the way' that she was allowed to go.

7. When Minerva met Hagrid on the train at the start of her third year she was instantly reminded of her baby brother who would soon be joining her. She thought that Hagrid would make a great guide for Vulcan next year, and that Hagrid's dislike for 'pommy manners' may be what was needed to get the real Vulcan back.

8. Minerva did not see her brother again until the end of summer of 1942, just before she returned to her fifth year at Hogwarts. At first she was thrilled to see him, realizeing that now that he was eleven he would be going to Hogwarts too. Then she noticed that he was being ignored by her uncle and aunt. He hadn't gotten a letter. After that summer Vulcan was not allowed to come home from boarding school, and it was the last time Minerva saw her brother. She never forgot her dark haired, emerald eyed boy who used to follow her around like a puppy.

9. At the start of her fifth year Minerva beat up the new fifth year male prefect, Douglass McGonagall, for being "too bloody uppity!" After his teeth grew back Douglass started to pursue the 'wild lioness of Gryffindor'

10. By the end of the year Minerva had relented to Douglass' pursuit, agreeing to go on one date with him. By the time they graduated Douglass had lost much of his pompousness and he had succeeded in taming the wild scot in Minerva…well, as much as anyone could tame a lioness.

* * *

Ok, here is the deal. I only have about 30 more topics to write on. Feel free to suggest any one, place or thing to me. Here is the list (note, some people are listed twice because they story will be at different times of their lives…for instance, Harry Potter will be birth-11, Boy-Who-Lived is Hogwarts years, Man-Who-Lived post VWII):

Aberforth

Boy-Who-Lived

Harry Potter

Man-Who-Lived

Tom Riddle

The Dark Lord

Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora Lupin

Ginny Weasley

Ginny Potter

Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley, Auror

Hermione Granger

Hermione Weasley

Grodric Gryffindor

Gryffindor House

Helga Hufflepuff

Hufflepuff House

Narcissia Malfoy

Neville Longbottom

Professor Longbottom

Ravenclaw House

Weasley Twins B

Wands

Malfoy Family

Weasley Family

Potter Family

Assuming I get no new topics that I like, I will end the story after I post the last one (these are not in post order BTW) then I will mark the story complete, and go about editing them (Mostly minor changes, but I think I'll combine Arthur and Eckeltricity, move a few dates around, and find a beta to correct spelling). When I do these changes I post a 'change log' at the end of this story so you can check out never versions if you like. I am undecided on if the new versions will just be edited in, or in a new story. New story is more likely, as I will be combining a few early ones.

**Now, for my review competition. The 150****th****, 160****th****, 170****th****, 180****th****,****etc, review will get a '10 things…' of their choice. They can choose to have one I have listed above sooner, one on a new topic, OR one on a different fandom (like Greg House, or Dexter ****Morgan, or ****Vanyel Ashkevron, or any other fandom.) If I do not know the fandom, or the author has asked for no fanfiction of their books, I'll ask you do pick a new one, but I read tons and like crime-drama, so pick one of them. Also, if we can get permission from the author, you can pick someone from another fanfic (like ****tambrathegreat****'s Draco from her Slytherin series, or ****Les Dowich's Snape from the Snape Cycle). **

**The winning '10 things' will be put up within a week (if it's a Harry Potter) or when I finish any research for a non-HP fandom, or when I finish the story for a HP fanfic charter.**

**IF YOU ARE THE LUCKY REVIEW AND DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHOICE FOR YOUR PRIZE I'LL SKIP YOU AND GO ONTO THE NEXT. So don't forget!**

(P.S FF is working, yea! So i've gone back and edited a few things from Hagrid, Bella, Hermione's mom and Mor. Just minor stuff, don't worry)


	23. Chapter 23 Malfoy Family

1. The Malfoy's are direct decedents of Edgar the Ætheling, making them the last of the blood of the house of West Saxon.

2. For centuries the Malfoy family line married only into the other royal wizarding lines of Europe. By the late 1700's they were related to all the royal families in Europe, and were in the direct line for the Crown of France.

3. The Malfoy family came to settle in France in 1749, but fled the county along with Louis-Joseph Prince, a young magical child who had been put in their care until he entered Beauxbatons.

4. In 1803 Louis-Joseph Prince, now a potions master, asked for the hand of Marie Malfoy. He was refused, as Marie had already been promised to a cousin, Octavian Malfoy, in order to keep the family blood line strong.

5. When Marie and Octavian were married in 1805 Louis-Joseph gave them a special potion that they both had to drink, saying that he had just finished perfecting it and that it would insure that the Malfoy line would breed true.

6. In 1806 Louis-Joseph Prince was arrested for illegal experiments involving Krup essence in potions consumed by magical humans.

7. Towards the end of 1806 the first result of his experiments was born. Julius Draco Malfoy was born on December 14th. He had surprisingly long and shiny blond hair and a curiously shaped birthmark above his tail bone in the shape of a short line with a fork at one end.

8. The extent of the potions damage did not become evident until 1809, when it was discovered that Marie and Octavian were enable of producing children. It was also that year that the family found that young Julius liked to play catch, but that he would run back to the thrower with the ball, rather than throwing it back.

9. Despite the best efforts of the family, they could not stop Julius from wiggling his hips when he was happy or excited. He would also bare his teeth and growl when he was angry of felt threatened.

10. The Krup essence bread true and strong in the Malfoy family for the next generations. On their wedding night, Lucius told Narcissa that Malfoy's ONLY do it doggy style.

* * *

This is all tambrathegreat's falt.

* * *

**Now, for my review competition. The 150****th****, 160****th****, 170****th****, 180****th****,****etc, review will get a '10 things…' of their choice. They can choose to have one I have listed above sooner, one on a new topic, OR one on a different fandom (like Greg House, or Dexter ****Morgan, or ****Vanyel Ashkevron, or any other fandom.) If I do not know the fandom, or the author has asked for no fanfiction of their books, I'll ask you do pick a new one, but I read tons and like crime-drama, so pick one of them. Also, if we can get permission from the author, you can pick someone from another fanfic (like ****tambrathegreat****'s Draco from her Slytherin series, or ****Les Dowich's Snape from the Snape Cycle). **

**The winning '10 things' will be put up within a week (if it's a Harry Potter) or when I finish any research for a non-HP fandom, or when I finish the story for a HP fanfic charter.**

**IF YOU ARE THE LUCKY REVIEW AND DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHOICE FOR YOUR PRIZE I'LL SKIP YOU AND GO ONTO THE NEXT. So don't forget!**


	24. Chapter 24 Dudley Dursley

1. Dudley was five years old when he first realized that Harry was different from him. He realized it when Harry made a car jump over him as Dudley ran into traffic after one of his toys.

2. Dudley was ten years old the first time he was truly afraid of Harry. After the incident at the zoo Dudley realized that his cousin could kill him just as easily as he could save him.

3. Dudley was fifth-teen years old the first time he realized that his cousin actually cared about him. Dudley knew Harry could have used him as a distraction and escaped the Dementors. It's what he would have done after all.

4. Dudley was twenty years old the first time he fell in love. Not just lust, but head-over-heels, the heavens opened and angels sang as light shown upon her, true and undying love. They met at a dinner hosted by Prince William for the members of the Great Britain team of the 2000 Olympics. He was in the boxing events and she, Sally-Anne Perks, was a runner.

5. Dudley was twenty-five years old when he finally proposed to Sally-Anne. He had known she was the one the first moment he saw her, but had waited until after that 2004 Olympics so that they could each have one last chance at Olympic gold. She went to the alter wearing her gold medals from 2004 and Dudley his gold medal from 2000.

6. Dudley was thirty years old when his daughter, a two year old, made one of her toys float and dance around her. Sally-Anne tearfully explained that she was a muggle-born witch but had left the magical world after one year of education, choosing to pursue her Olympic dream. When Dudley asked her if she had ever known 'Cousin Harry' she was left speechless.

7. Dudley was thirty-five years old when he finally got his nerves up to apologize to Harry.

8. Dudley was forty years old when Harry finally accepted his apology.

9. Dudley was forty-five years old when the first time he was able to force himself to go to the greatly feared magical world. He and Sally-Anne took the Hogwarts express to see their little girl gradate top of her class. Even if he was still a bit afraid of all the 'freaky wand waving' he was still the happiest, proudest father that day, or so it felt to him.

10. Dudley was fifty years old the first time Harry came to family dinner. Harry and his family had just left after Sunday dinner at the Dudley Dursley house when Dudley felt the need to take a walk around his block. As he was walking, he saw a little boy race into the street after a ball. Running after the child he got to him just in time to pick the boy up, using his own body as a child from the oncoming car. But just as it happened forty-five years before the car jumped over him and the frightened child.

* * *

I like the idea that Sally-Anne waas not forgotten by /jkr, but that she was muggle-born and had left Hogwarts to pursue a muggle intrest. I've also seen her as a dancer, in a story that I forget the name of atm. Also, the GB team did win gold in the years I have them winning, just by other people.

Also, I posted a new one-shot last week, called "The Death of S. Snape". I enjoyed writing it, even if it was one of the mroe odd ones. Go forth and read it!


	25. Chapter 25 Final Battle

Looking for a Beta. You got skills? Then hit me up.

* * *

**10 thoughts you didn't hear during the Battle of Hogwarts**

Hagrid: _I remember you Tom…_

McGonagall: _Tonight I have lived a thousand years…_

Ron: _He was eating her…like a snack. I'll never be hungry again…_

Percy: _If I stayed away would you still be alive?_

Bellatrix: _Die Die diediedie! All you fuckers DIE!_

Draco: _I am my name._

Collin: _I hope Denis will forgive me…_

Snape: _Seventeen years old, and you never got to live, did you?_

Harry: _Maybe now I can be Just Harry…_

Sprout: _All those Slytherins, they never had a chance…we said they were evil from the moment they were sorted…but they are someone's babies too._

* * *

A/N This is a bit like a PostSecrets one.

Ok, here is the deal. I only have about 30 more topics to write on. Feel free to suggest any one, place or thing to me. Here is the list (note, some people are listed twice because they story will be at different times of their lives…for instance, Harry Potter will be birth-11, Boy-Who-Lived is Hogwarts years, Man-Who-Lived post VWII):

Aberforth  
Boy-Who-Lived  
Harry Potter  
Man-Who-Lived  
Tom Riddle  
The Dark Lord  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Nymphadora Lupin  
Ginny Weasley  
Ginny Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Ron Weasley, Auror  
Hermione Granger  
Hermione Weasley  
Grodric Gryffindor  
Gryffindor House  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Hufflepuff House  
Narcissia Malfoy  
Neville Longbottom  
Professor Longbottom  
Ravenclaw House  
Weasley Twins B  
Wands  
Weasley Family  
Potter Family

Assuming I get no new topics that I like, I will end the story after I post the last one (these are not in post order BTW) then I will mark the story complete, and go about editing them (Mostly minor changes, but I think I'll combine Arthur and Eckeltricity, move a few dates around, and find a beta to correct spelling). When I do these changes I post a 'change log' at the end of this story so you can check out never versions if you like. I am undecided on if the new versions will just be edited in, or in a new story. New story is more likely, as I will be combining a few early ones.

**Now, for my review competition. The 180****th****, 190****th****, 200****th****,****etc, review will get a '10 things…' of their choice. They can choose to have one I have listed above sooner, one on a new topic, OR one on a different fandom (like Greg House, or Dexter ****Morgan, or ****Vanyel Ashkevron, or any other fandom.) If I do not know the fandom, or the author has asked for no fanfiction of their books, I'll ask you do pick a new one, but I read tons and like crime-drama, so pick one of them. Also, if we can get permission from the author, you can pick someone from another fanfic (like ****tambrathegreat****'s Draco from her Slytherin series, or ****Les Dowich's Snape from the Snape Cycle). **

**The winning '10 things' will be put up within a week (if it's a Harry Potter) or when I finish any research for a non-HP fandom, or when I finish the story for a HP fanfic charter.**

**IF YOU ARE THE LUCKY REVIEW AND DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHOICE FOR YOUR PRIZE I'LL SKIP YOU AND GO ONTO THE NEXT. So don't forget!**


	26. Chapter 26 Ron Weasley

**As was pointed out to me, this could have been the end of the Malfoy/Weasley feud. (or at least the ending of it for this generation). So if anyone wants to use this to start a story, jsut drop me a line and let me know, you're free to do so.**

* * *

**Need a Beta. You got skills? Drop me a line.**

**Edited to correct major spelling issues.  
**

* * *

1. When Ron was five years old he wandered away from Molly in Diagon Alley. As he wandered around on his own he found another lost boy, crying in the doorway of a store.

2. Ron told this other little boy that: "It was O'tay to be a scared, but don't be 'cause we getta have 'n _ad-ven-ture_ now!" The other boy giggled a little at his new friend's carefully said word.

3. Ron and his new friend investigated the stores of Diagon Ally all afternoon. They had battles with a Smelly Dragon in the Apothecary shop, an evil Hag tried to magic them into her Book of Children in Flourish and Blotts, and an Ice Cream Troll chased them in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

4. As they were sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour the other little boy spotted his father and started to joyfully wave at him. His father came over and pulled his son up off the street by his robe collar. As Ron watched his friend being dragged away he heard the father say that "We _never_ associate with rif-raf like the Weasleys!"

5. Molly found a tearful Ron a short while later. At first she thought he had been upset over being lost, but as he calmed down she learned about his friend, and how his father had been a "big meanie poo head!".

6. Molly tried to ask the name of the other boy, but neither of the boys had thought to introduce themselves. All Ron could tell her was that the other boy was shorter than him and had clothes that looked like adult stuff, and that he had to be careful not to lose his hat 'cause his mummy had gotten it from France for him.

7. The next year when they were shopping for Percy's school supplies Ron looked for his friend, but couldn't find him.

8. When Ron was seven the twins turned his teddy bear into a spider. A few days later Ron got his revenge on the twins. He peed a little into each of their shoes so they would smell funny all week.

9. When Ron was ten he made a deal with the garden gnomes. He would bring them candy every week if they all hid when his mum came out. He told them that this way he wouldn't have to keep tossing them over the fence. The Gnome-Ron treaty lasted until he left for Hogwarts and was no longer able to give them their weekly candy.

10. When Ron was in Diagon Ally to get his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts he bumped into a boy. As they looked at each other each remembered the day of adventure so long ago. A smiling Ron was just about to ask the other boys name when the other boy said: "Malfoy's don't hang around _rif-raf_ like you Weasley!"

* * *

Ok, here is the deal. I only have about 30 more topics to write on. Feel free to suggest any one, place or thing to me. Here is the list (note, some people are listed twice because they story will be at different times of their lives…for instance, Harry Potter will be birth-11, Boy-Who-Lived is Hogwarts years, Man-Who-Lived post VWII):

Aberforth  
Boy-Who-Lived  
Harry Potter  
Man-Who-Lived  
Tom Riddle  
The Dark Lord  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Nymphadora Lupin  
Ginny Weasley  
Ginny Potter  
Ron Weasley, Auror  
Hermione Granger  
Hermione Weasley  
Grodric Gryffindor  
Gryffindor House  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Hufflepuff House  
Narcissia Malfoy  
Neville Longbottom  
Professor Longbottom  
Ravenclaw House  
Weasley Twins B  
Wands  
Weasley Family  
Potter Family

Assuming I get no new topics that I like, I will end the story after I post the last one (these are not in post order BTW) then I will mark the story complete, and go about editing them (Mostly minor changes, but I think I'll combine Arthur and Eckeltricity, move a few dates around, and find a beta to correct spelling). When I do these changes I post a 'change log' at the end of this story so you can check out never versions if you like. I am undecided on if the new versions will just be edited in, or in a new story. New story is more likely, as I will be combining a few early ones.

**Now, for my review competition. The 190****th****, 200****th****, 210****th****,****etc, review will get a '10 things…' of their choice. They can choose to have one I have listed above sooner, one on a new topic, OR one on a different fandom (like Greg House, or Dexter ****Morgan, or ****Vanyel Ashkevron, or any other fandom.) If I do not know the fandom, or the author has asked for no fanfiction of their books, I'll ask you do pick a new one, but I read tons and like crime-drama, so pick one of them. Also, if we can get permission from the author, you can pick someone from another fanfic (like ****tambrathegreat****'s Draco from her Slytherin series, or ****Les Dowich's Snape from the Snape Cycle). **

**The winning '10 things' will be put up within a week (if it's a Harry Potter) or when I finish any research for a non-HP fandom, or when I finish the story for a HP fanfic charter.**

**IF YOU ARE THE LUCKY REVIEW AND DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHOICE FOR YOUR PRIZE I'LL SKIP YOU AND GO ONTO THE NEXT. So don't forget!**


	27. Chapter 27 More Final Battle

**I need a beta. You got skills? Drop me a line.**

* * *

10 more thoughts (and one spoken line) you didn't hear during the Battle of Hogwarts

1. Pomfrey: _Children of the barricades that didn't last the night…_

2. Sir Nick: _Battles are only grand and honorable in story books my dear Gryffindors…_

3. Hermione: _The Hogwarts defenses will use every brick and stone of the school to fight off invaders…I read about it in Hogwarts, A History!_

4. Luna: _I don't think the Nargles will ever want to come back here…_

5. Flitwick: _Oh my children, my young scholars…so brave…I never wish you to see this!_

6. Slughorn: _Yes, my house caused this…but we shall end it too!_ "**Slytherin,** **TO ARMS**! The Dark Lord is Tom Riddle, a traitor to his house, protect your school from his lies! "

7. Neville: _I wonder if anyone has seen Trevor?_

8. Denis: _You left me Collin…I don't know if I can ever forgive you…_

9. Arthur: _My son…why isn't this just another prank?_

10. Tonks: _Fairy Tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

* * *

A/N: While not a 10 things, to see if Denis forgave Collin go read my story "Once Upon a Time, Before the War…" Also, Denis was helping Madam Pomfrey with the wounded, that's why he was there…yea…lets got with that. **I will likely put up another chapter today, this was just a sort of mini one.**

Ok, here is the deal. I only have about 30 more topics to write on. Feel free to suggest any one, place or thing to me. Here is the list (note, some people are listed twice because they story will be at different times of their lives…for instance, Harry Potter will be birth-11, Boy-Who-Lived is Hogwarts years, Man-Who-Lived post VWII):

Aberforth  
Boy-Who-Lived  
Harry Potter  
Man-Who-Lived  
Tom Riddle  
The Dark Lord  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Nymphadora Lupin  
Ginny Weasley  
Ginny Potter  
Ron Weasley, Auror  
Hermione Granger  
Hermione Weasley  
Grodric Gryffindor  
Gryffindor House  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Hufflepuff House  
Narcissia Malfoy  
Neville Longbottom  
Professor Longbottom  
Ravenclaw House  
Weasley Twins B  
Wands  
Weasley Family  
Potter Family

Assuming I get no new topics that I like, I will end the story after I post the last one (these are not in post order BTW) then I will mark the story complete, and go about editing them (Mostly minor changes, but I think I'll combine Arthur and Eckeltricity, move a few dates around, and find a beta to correct spelling). When I do these changes I post a 'change log' at the end of this story so you can check out never versions if you like. I am undecided on if the new versions will just be edited in, or in a new story. New story is more likely, as I will be combining a few early ones.

**Now, for my review competition. The 190****th****, 200****th****, 210****th****,****etc, review will get a '10 things…' of their choice. They can choose to have one I have listed above sooner, one on a new topic, OR one on a different fandom (like Greg House, or Dexter ****Morgan, or ****Vanyel Ashkevron, or any other fandom.) If I do not know the fandom, or the author has asked for no fanfiction of their books, I'll ask you do pick a new one, but I read tons and like crime-drama, so pick one of them. Also, if we can get permission from the author, you can pick someone from another fanfic (like ****tambrathegreat****'s Draco from her Slytherin series, or ****Les Dowich's Snape from the Snape Cycle). **

**The winning '10 things' will be put up within a week (if it's a Harry Potter) or when I finish any research for a non-HP fandom, or when I finish the story for a HP fanfic charter.**

**IF YOU ARE THE LUCKY REVIEW AND DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHOICE FOR YOUR PRIZE I'LL SKIP YOU AND GO ONTO THE NEXT. So don't forget!**


End file.
